


Duct Tape

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Christmas, Christmas Party, Clothes Wetting, Comforting Dean, Coming In Pants, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Male Solo, Omorashi, Unsafe Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel finally arrives at Dean's house for a Christmas Party, he runs to the bathroom desperate to relieve himself, only to find that someone has jokingly taped the lid down and said that it was out of order. He ends up wetting himself and Dean gives him the only piece of clothing he has that Cas would fit into - a sexualized Santa outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duct Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! While at a boring family dinner, I wrote this up. (I would have written up a Tumblr request, but my internet was very dodgy and I wasn't able to view them.)

“And that’s why everyone should have a Husky.” Dean laughed, making the group around him chuckle as he took a sip of his beer. 

 

He saw Cas enter the front door and immediately run through the room and down the hallway from the corner of his eye. 

 

“Hold on. Be right back.” He smiled, backing away from his friends and going down the hall. 

 

Cas had locked himself in the bathroom and ran up to the toilet, only to see that there was a piece of paper taped on it reading, “Broken. Please don’t use.” and the lid duct taped down. He’d been stuck in Christmas rush traffic by the mall for the past two hours trying to get here and had too many sodas before coming. He was bent over, hands shoved in between his legs and squeezing his thighs togethers as he thought about what to do. 

 

“Fuck.” He groaned, looking around and anxiously shaking. 

 

“Hey, Cas? You alright in there?” Dean called from the other side of the door, gently knocking. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Cas hissed, whimpering as he felt his boxers dampen. “Why the hell would you host a party when your toilet is out of order?” 

 

“What? My toilet’s fine.” Dean stated, leaning against the door. 

 

“What do you mean it’s fine? It says out of order on it and is duct taped shut!” Cas argued, still frantically looking around for a solution - a glass, a bucket, anything. 

 

“Who the hel- Gabriel. I had to invite your brother.” Dean sighed. “Just take it off, the toilet’s perfectly fine to use.” 

 

Cas quickly removed his hands from in between his thighs and ran over to the toilet, starting to steadily leak into his pants. He pried at the duct tape with his fingernails, but it was heavy duty and wouldn’t come off. He uttered a slew of profanities as he could feel the crotch of his jeans start to get soaked as well. He finally got one strip of tape off of the seat and frantically worked at the second one. 

 

He breathed rapidly as he began losing complete control, pee flooding down the sides of his pants and onto the floor, creating a fast-growing puddle at his feet.

 

“Cas? You okay?” Dean asked. “Hearing a lot of ‘fuck’s in there.”

 

Cas didn’t ignore him, just kept aimlessly trying to get the duct tape off of the toilet lid. He managed to get three out of the five pieces off by the time he’d completely wet himself. He sighed and stood up, looking down at himself, the only sounds in the room the dripping off his pants and his breathing. He shamefully walked over to the door and opened it a small amount. 

 

“Fuck.” He whispered, looking down at his sopping wet pants and shoes and beginning to cry. 

 

Dean shoved past him and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. “You know you could have used the sink. I wouldn't have cared.” 

 

“I didn’t think of that.” Cas said quietly, letting Dean hug him. 

 

“Would it help if I gave Gabriel a stern talking to about taping toilet lids shut?” Dean smiled. 

 

“No.” Cas whimpered. “I drove two and a half hours for this god damn party and I’m gonna have to sit in here all night.” 

 

“I can check and see if I have anything that fits you?” Dean offered, letting go of him and wiping his cheeks off with his index finger. 

 

“Don’t bother. Your stuff is always too small for me.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“What if I acted like I spilt something on you?” Dean suggested. 

 

“Unless you dumped a bucket of beer on me, there’s no way this is going to be passed off as a spilt drink.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Want to do the ice bucket challenge?” Dean smirked. 

 

“I prefer lukewarm water bucket challenge.” Cas stated.

 

“What if i pushed you into the pool?” Dean replied. 

 

“Too cold.” Cas sighed. 

 

Suddenly, Dean gasped. “I have something that’ll fit you. It was way too big on me. But you’re not gonna like it.” 

 

“What is it?” Cas asked. 

 

“I’ll show you. Wait here.” Dean said, rushing out of the bathroom and further down the hall. 

 

Meanwhile, Cas went to the counter and got a huge stack of paper towels and began putting them on the floor, letting them soak up the puddle. He stepped on them a bit to make them soak up more and cringed at the feeling of the soles of his shoes sending pee up into his socks as he walked. 

“Voila.” Dean said, walking back into the room. “I pass onto you the title of ‘Sexy Santa’.”

 

He unfolded in his arms a pair of Santa pants and red suspenders. “You wear them without a shirt.” 

 

“You’re right.” Cas stated. “I hate it.” 

 

“You’ll get a couple free lap dances out of it.” Dean sang. 

 

“That is so wrong. Taking a childhood idol and fetishizing it.” Cas said. 

 

“Welcome to society. Now if you want to get back out there, you’ll put on the outfit.” Dean replied. “And if you need, you can use a towel to dry off. I don’t really care.” 

 

Dean walked over and put the outfit into Cas’s hands and left the room. 

 

He waited outside while Cas changed into the Santa get-up and cleaned himself off. Finally, the door opened and Cas stepped out.

 

“You can clearly see my dick in this it’s so tight.” Cas scowled. 

 

“I think it looks good. Besides, everyone likes to know what’s in Santa’s sack, right?” Dean grinned. 

 

“That was so disgusting, Dean.” Cas snorted, rolling his eyes. 

 

“I know.” Dean laughed, walking Cas back out to the room. “Now go have some eggnog and be jolly. But not too jolly since you’re not wearing any underwear in those.” 

 

“You’re horrible.” Cas sighed. 

 

“I know. Now go have fun while I put your clothes in the wash. I’ll be right out.” Dean smiled, grabbing him and roughly kissing him. “Just so everyone knows Mr. Clause is no bachelor.” 

 

“You say that like everyone in the world doesn’t know that we’re together.” Cas remarked. 

 

“And somehow your parents still don’t know you’re gay.” Dean mused. 

 

“Somehow…” Cas muttered, walking red-faced into the crowd. 

 

Dean went back into the bathroom and collected Cas’s clothes off the counter. He walked them down the hall to the washing machine and put them in along with some dirty clothes of his own. He put in the soap and then turned on the machine before heading back into the bathroom. He got out some bleach from under the sink and poured some on the floor and also on the counter where Cas’s wet clothes were sitting. 

 

After cleaning the bathroom and taking all the tape off of the toilet, Dean went back out into the party, and put his arm around Cas’s waist. 

 

“Get any lapdances yet?” He asked.

 

“No, but I have had people staring. And gotten my nipples tweaked a couple times.” Cas replied. 

 

“They’re so perky and tweakable though.” Dean mused, reaching his arm around and pinching Cas. 

 

“Ow!” Cas exclaimed, slapping Dean’s hand away and rubbing his chest. “It’s not my fault it’s cold in here.” 

 

“Maybe I’ll make it even colder then.” Dean chuckled, kissing Cas on the cheek and holding him close. “Have you eaten? I mean you got here kinda late but there’s still some food left.” 

 

“I had a burger a couple hours ago. I’m fine. Although I do have room for some sweets.” Cas stated, Dean guiding him into another room. 

 

Dean gestured to a large buffet-style table of food. “Feel free to scavenge for goodies. That far end is where all the desserts are.” 

 

“I know where I’m starting then.” Cas mused, walking away from Dean and towards the end of the table, lifting up tin foil and opening tupperware containers, putting just about at least one of everything onto his plate. 

 

“Need another plate?” Dean chuckled as he watched Cas balance all kinds of treats on his plate, all while trying to make sure no wet parts touched and mixed flavors. 

 

“No, I can think I can manage. As long as I don’t try walking more than 5 steps.” Cas answered, grabbing a solo cup and filling it full of whipped cream and sticking a spoon in it. “Done.” 

 

“You’re gonna gain like twenty pounds.” Dean retorted. 

 

“That’s alright with me. Besides, I’d look cute chubby.” Cas said, carefully walking over to the kitchen counter and setting the plate down, grabbing a cookie and putting it in his mouth in the meantime. 

 

“You’d look cute no matter what.” Dean smiled, running his hand through Cas’s hair. 

 

“Yeah. You’re right. I’m fucking awesome.” Cas nodded, spooning a large amount of whipped cream onto a bite-sized pastry covered in powdered sugar.

 

“That you are.” Dean laughed, leaning back against the counter as Cas ate the pastry. “You have something...right...like there.” 

 

“Then get it off.” Cas whispered, leaning into his boyfriend. 

 

Dean took the invitation and kissed him, bringing his hands up to hold Cas’s faces. Cas pressed up into him, letting Dean turn and hold him against the counter. Cas moaned lightly but then jerked up when someone cleared their throat. 

 

“PDA much.” Gabriel snorted. “Don’t think Mrs. Clause will be happy about that.” 

 

“Well Mrs. Clause can suck it. He’s mine.” Dean chuckled. “Is there something you need?” 

 

“To get the last 10 seconds out of my memory. But also more soda.” Gabriel drawled. 

 

“In the fridge.” Dean nodded. 

 

“Jeez, what kind of a host are you? You won’t even get me soda.” Gabriel snorted, walking to the fridge and grabbing a large bottle of coke. 

 

“You know what? You taped my toilet shut. You can go fuck yourself for all I care.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Touché.” Gabriel sang, backing out of the room. “You can go back to your dry humping now.” 

 

“Thanks.” Dean scoffed, looking back down at Cas, who was staring at him, but looked dopey and spaced out. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dean asked. 

 

“Like what?” Cas replied. 

 

“Like a dumbass.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Because I love you.” Cas sighed, leaning against Dean’s shoulder and picking up his plate of treats again. 

* * *

“You know, I thought I was guaranteed lapdances if I wore this.” Cas smirked, pulling at the tight material of the pants as the last guest left. 

 

“You were.” Dean stated. 

 

“Well I haven’t gotten any.” Cas said. 

  
“Then sit down.” Dean growled, walking Cas backwards towards the sofa and shoving him down on it. 

 

Cas forced back a cheesy smile as Dean sat on his lap and ground his ass against Cas’s thighs and groin. He rocked around on Cas’s legs, moving this way and that until he could feel Cas’s erection with each pass. 

 

He turned around and climbed onto Cas’s lap that way, taking notice of the small wet area where pre-come was rubbing aginst the fabric. He pressed his hand over the top of Cas’s cock and rubbed with the palm, making the fabric slide across it back and forth. Cas moaned at the friction, subtly sliding his hands up the back of Dean’s shirt for warmth. 

 

“Jesus your hands are cold.” Dean laughed, undoing the tie on Cas’s pants and pulling the waistband loose. 

 

“Why do you think I put them there?” Cas smirked. 

 

“Asshole.” Dean smiled, pushing the front of the pants down and letting Cas’s erection stand up and hit his stomach. He stretched as he leaned over to the end table and opened up the drawer, digging through it blindly until he found the small bottle. 

 

“I love that no matter where we are in your house, there is lube.” Cas deadpanned. 

 

“What can I say? Those erectile dysfunction commercials are right - you never know when the moment will hit ya.” Dean stated. 

 

Dean drizzled a generous amount of lube onto Cas’s cock and began jerking him off, Cas making an awkward half-giggle, half-moan sound. 

 

Dean smiled at him as he stood up and began undoing his own pants. He dropped them to the floor and kicked them off his ankles and then did the same to his underwear. He slowly climbed back on top of Cas, sitting in an awkward position has he tried to line everything up right - which when everyone’s hands are cold and everything is very slippery, is easier said than done. 

 

Finally, he got situated and gently sunk down until Cas was completely inside him. He began moving in Cas’s lap, rolling his hips up and down. 

 

“Oh dear.” He breathed, Cas starting to kiss his neck. “That dildo earlier did not prepare for this.” 

 

“Maybe you should get bigger dildos.” Cas chuckled. 

 

“Maybe you should be here more often.” Dean smiled. 

 

“I’m here as much as I can afford to be.” Cas hummed, gently grazing his teeth along Dean’s neck in between kisses. 

 

“You should free up more time then.” Dean mused, beginning to go faster and moan. 

 

“I’ve freed up just about every second that I’m not working or sleeping trying to be with you. Fuck you for living so far away by the w-Oh fuck.” Cas sneered, cutting himself off with a moan. 

 

“Maybe you should sleep with me every night then. You don’t  _ have  _ to do that at home do you?” Dean sighed. 

 

“Why don’t you just ask me to move in with you? That’d be easier.” Cas snorted. 

 

“Alright. Want to move in with me?” Dean asked, stopping from movement and looking Cas in the face. 

 

“What?” Cas scoffed. “I was kidding.” 

 

“And I’m not.” Dean said. 

 

“What the fuck are we gonna tell our kids?  _ Dad and Daddy moved in together after Dad asked Daddy to move in while riding his big cock on the sofa while Daddy wore a slutty tight-fitting Santa outfit. _ ” Cas retorted. 

 

“Alright, nevermind. I’ll ask you when we’re sitting outside cuddling in the rain and making each other flower crowns so that it’s family friendly.” Dean replied. 

 

“For the record, that’s a strong yes.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Good.” Dean grinned, resuming his movements, riding Cas up and down, gradually increasing his pace. While Dean focused on getting Cas off, Cas worked at jerking Dean off, pumping his fist up and down around his cock, gently twisting as he went. 

 

“I love you.” Cas moaned, leaning up so he could kiss Dean on the lips as they moved together. 

 

“I love you, too.” Dean replied, panting. “I forgot what a fucking workout being on top of someone iis.” 

 

“I didn’t. Wonder why? Because I’m the one doing the work most of the time.” Cas smiled, using his free hand to slap Dean’s ass. “So giddyup, because I am relieved to get to sit back and do nothing for once.”

 

“Okie dokie then,  _ partner _ .” Dean snickered, moving himself up and down as quick as he could. 

 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Cas snarled, sliding his hand up into Dean’s hair. “We should do this more often.” 

 

“My entire lower half is going to hurt tomorrow.” Dean whimpered, Cas’s cock rubbing against his prostate. 

 

“Oh you bet it is. But you’ll get more used to it when I move in.” Cas laughed, holding Dean’s hips in place and fucking himself up into him. 

 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean moaned, grabbing onto Cas’s arms with both hands, knuckles turning white. “Fuck!” 

 

“That’s what I’m doing.” Cas smiled, moving faster and faster until Dean cried out and came onto his bare chest and a little bit of his neck. “Nice aim.” 

 

“Sorry I missed the face.” Dean snickered. “I’ll try harder next time.” 

 

“Oh shut up.” Cas drawled, rotating and pushing Dean over and down so that he was face-down on the sofa. 

 

Cas pushed his hips into the couch while he continued to fuck him, moving in and out until he came with deep moan into Dean’s ear, breath hot against his face. He rested there for a moment before pulling out, come leaking out of Dean’s ass as he did so. 

 

They laid together for a short while after Dean rolled onto his back and Cas laid on top of him before Dean finally said something. 

 

“Hey earlier. In the bathroom. Did you like it?” He asked. 

 

“What?”

 

“Did you like wetting yourself?” Dean clarified. 

 

“What the fuck? No I did not.” Cas answered. “I felt like shit.” 

 

“I mean take away the anxiety and the shittiness of the situation. Did you like the way it felt?” Dean continued. 

 

“I don’t know. Probably not. I wasn’t exactly paying much attention at the moment to anything except trying not to pee myself in my boyfriend’s bathroom in the middle of a party.” Cas sneered. 

 

“You sure?” Dean replied. 

 

“Dean, I know you have some agenda. I’m not into that sort of stuff.” Cas stated. 

 

“No agenda. Just curious. I mean I’m not particularly into it, but if you were, I’d try it out.” Dean mused. 

 

“Well lucky for you, I’m not.” Cas muttered. 

* * *

The next morning when Cas had returned home, he kept thinking about what Dean had asked. And as disgusting as it seemed to him, he was almost kind-of curious about it. He figured if he were into it, he wouldn’t have known because the situation was so stressful to him. Maybe if he were in a comfortable, controlled environment, he might actually like it. But he didn’t want to go that far yet. 

 

Instead, he decided to just watch a videos and to see if anything excited him any. He went on an amateur porn site and queued up a few videos, almost hoping nothing would intrigue him about them. But he watched all four of them, and by the end he was hard. Very hard. His mind was swarming with thoughts of dark spots on pants and people grabbing themselves in desperation, the puddles on the floor, and everything he’d dreaded 12 hours ago. 

 

He figured this was grounds enough to try it himself and see how he felt. He semi-nervously walked into his bathroom and took his shoes off this time. He had some trouble actually willing himself to actually wet his pants though. But after a few minutes of determination, he was able to feel himself begin to let go, to feel his boxers begin to get wet, to feel piss running down the inside of his leg. His bathroom was cold and the tile was cold but the temperature contrast was causing a weird sensory confusion. His legs were becoming very warm and very wet, yet the rest of him was freezing. 

 

Out of curiosity, he stuck his hand into his pants just so he could feel what it felt like. And that turned him on to such a degree that for a few seconds, it was more than just pee hitting his hand. He explored around with his hand, feeling the wet fabric from the inside, the slippery skin on his legs and his abdomen. It seemed so foreign and new, but he was sure that he was into this. He withdrew his hand and looked up in the mirror at the view of himself standing there casually wetting his pants. 

 

But then better yet, was when he looked at the floor and saw the huge puddle he was standing in. He shuffled around in it a little, watching it spread out beneath him. And then he sighed a quiet, “I’m so fucked.” and began to turn the shower on. 


End file.
